After Summer
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: During Summer, everything was fine, especially between Aichi and Misaki. But after the last day of summer, and school right around the corner, what will happen between the pair? Two-Shot. Rated T Enjoy!


After Summer Two-shot

Ive noticed the ammount of stories for this is low, so im going to try and help by adding this into the group. Enjoy!

Hi. Im Misaki Tokura. And I currently study at Miyaji Academy, and I have just moved up to a second year student yesterday.

But guess who en-rolled into my academy... Aichi!

Yes, the same, nervous, blue haired boy that was in my team, helping us win in the national tournament and in the Vanguard Fight Circuit.

With the others transfering to other schools, such as Morikawa and Isaki moving to the same high school as Kai and Miwa, it is only me and Aichi that are at Miyaji.

But before this happened, we had summer break, all of us were always out. It was at the park, or in Card Capital, or in the shopping mall where PSY is located. We always were out having fun, enjoying the break from school.

But then things went.. different.

I still remember when things changed.

-Flashback- Normal POV

It was morning, around 9am.

Misaki was up and getting ready for the day, and had just finnished brushing her teeth. She walks downstairs and finds Shin, her uncle, sitting eating his breakfast while reading a newspaper.

"Hey Misaki, got any plans today with the rest of the gang?" The shop manager asks the girl.

"Oh, not today, no one has said anything to me about plans anyway" Misaki replies to him. Then joining him at the table, drumming her fingers lightly on the table, showing her slight boredom.

Small talk continued to be exchanged at the table, and Shin had just finnished his breakfast, heading to the sink to clean his plate.

At this moment, the phone rings.

"Misaki! Get the phone, im cleaning the dishes." Shin asks her, whilst putting a bowl into a cabinet on the wall.

"Alright" Misaki responds, as she gets up to answer the ringing phone.

She picks up the phone, and holds it to her ear, waiting for the caller to speak.

"Hello?" The voice asks.

It took a few seconds for her to think who the voice belonged to.

"Hey Aichi, its Misaki" She replies on the phone.

"Oh, how are you?" Aichi asks politely, starting up a conversation between the two.

'I wonder why he is calling? Going out again today?' She wonders to herself.

"Im fine thanks, just bored, nothings happening" She says to the boy.

"Oh, so am I" The boy laughs. " Would you like to do something today? How about going to the park or something?" The boy continues to Misaki, thinking of something to do for the day.

"Alright, should be fun, i'll meet you all there, i'll be 10 minutes" She replies, looking around for her shoes whilst still on the phone.

'Meet all of us? Ohh' Aichi thought to himself, before quickly replying.

"Wait Misa-" Aichi calls down the phone.

However, Misaki found her shoes by the front door step.

"Im gonna go now, see you shortly Aichi" She interuptes, then placing the phone down, ending the call.

Misaki then puts her shoes on, ties them up, and heads out.

"Im going to the park with the others, i'll be back later Shin" She tells him, hoping he can hear her from the kitchen.

"Alright, don't be back too late." He says from the kitchen, wanting her back to help him with the shop early tomorrow morning.

Misaki leaves the house after hearing Shin's words, and heads in the direction of the part.

Meanwhile, with Aichi.

'I wonder if she will be dissapointed its just us... Oh well, at least I tried' Aichi thought to himself.

Yes, the blue haired boy had developed feelings towards the Oracle Think Tank user. They had been through a lot after all. From recently winning the VF circuit. Losing and winning at the national championship's, even at the beggining, helping Aichi understand the importance of grade 3's. She had always been by his side.

It wasn't just her helpful and bright personality, or her will-power to be better at who she is as a person. But he thought her looks were also an amazing feature she had. Her new look, with shoulder length hair, that had a refreshing scent and the way it flowed in the wind had him staring more than one time. Also, her eyes, how many words people could've used to describe them.

But he just uses one word to describe her. _Perfect_

"I'll seeya later. Bye!" Aichi says whilst walking out the door, then closing it behind him as he walks towards the grassland, a few blocks away from his house.

Aichi reached the park in a matter of minutes, realising its longer for Misaki to get here.

So he lays down in the grass and spreads his arms wide, then closing his eyes and enjoying relaxing in the sun.

After a few minutes, a shadow cast over the blue haired boy. And he opens his eyes, to see who was standing over him.

"Morning Misaki" Aichi says brightly "Thanks for coming."

"Off course, why wouldn't I?" She replies. "Oh, where is everyone else?"

"W-well." Aichi began nervously. "Before you hung up, I was going to say that it was just us here today."

"Are the others busy?" Misaki asks him.

Aichi stood up, getting out of the position in the grass.

"Im not sure, but now your here, did you want to go for a walk or something?" Aichi replies.

Misaki POV

When he stood, I realised things felt different. I noticed Aichi wasn't just a boy whose life revolved around a card game, and that now he stands infront of me, around the same height.

I have only now just realised that my feelings have grown for the blue-haired boy, all the memories we've shared, and many moments between us both that ill never forget.

Throughout the time i've known him, he has always had me... And now, I _know_ that I will always have him helping me too.

He had grown up.

He has grown more mature and has emotions and he has noticed girls more than what he used to during the time as Q4.

And after what had just happened. I realised, the girl he liked...

Was me.

Normal POV/Narrator POV

"Alright Aichi, lets go" Misaki says with a genuine smile but trying to supress a huge grin.

The pair walk around the park, admiring the bright sun, blue skies and the nice view of the lake based in the middle.

"Let's go sit at the lake" Misaki suggested.

"Alright, lets go!" Aichi replied to her.

"Race you Aichi" Misaki responds as picked up speed as she ran towards the lake.

Aichi realises Misaki had already began to run to the lake, and starts to run aswell, trying to catch up to the girl with light purple hair.

Aichi could run faster than Misaki, and slowly caught the distance between them.

But then he started to slow down, as he noticed they were running out of grass, and would soon be at the waters edge.

Misaki however, didn't realise this until it was too late. She began to slow down as quickly as possible.

'Misaki!' Aichi thought, quickly trying to get to her.

Her first foot had slipped off the edge, and her second also almost went into the lake.

But an arm had been around her waist suddenly. Stopping Misaki to fall into the water.

She breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Aichi" She says gratefully, while a red colour slowly appears on her face after the contact with the boy.

"Right, no problem, at least your ok" Aichi replied honestly.

'At least im ok? What if we had both fallen in? Does he care about me more than himself?' She wondered. But then realised she hadn't spoke to the boy.

"Oh, yeah, thanks again." She responds slowly, as she sits on the dry grass by the waters edge. Then taking the boys hand and pulling him down to sit with her.

Aichi lost his balance and fell to the ground next to the girl who currently had possession of his hand.

Both noticed the contact, and blushes spread across both of their faces, but the pair pretended not to notice, to keep the moment pro-longed as much as possible.

There was a comfortable silence. The duo sitting there, enjoying the moment they have had together and relaxing in the summer sun.

After an hour or two, Aichi stood up, resulting in Misaki getting up too, and walking with Aichi, letting him guide her with their connected hands.

"Lets go get some ice-cream or something" Aichi suggests, gently tugging her in the direction of an ice-cream stand.

'Oh, I just remembered, I haven't got any money..'Misaki thought.

"Hey, Ill have a vanilla please, and.." Aichi trailed of, looking at his crush, waiting for her to order her ice-cream.

"Aichi, I don't have any-" Misaki spoke, but then interupted by the blue haired boy.

"She'll have a strawberry please" He orders, then waiting a few moments before the ice-creams are done.

"Here" Aichi says to the man as he paid for the 2 ice-creams, then handing one to the girl.

"A guy ussually pays for the girl, right?" Aichi told her, rather than questioning, as he knew the answer already.

"R-right, thanks again." She replied to him, grateful for the cold desert on the warm day.

"Its nice, isn't it." Aichi spoke, refering to the cone, then a large smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah" She responds, returning a bright smile of her own.

They both finnished their ice-cream and Aichi took her hand in his once again.

"Well, it was a good day, let's go home." Aichi said, with a sad tone of voice, clearly not wanting the day to end as quickly as it had.

'He's holding my hand again, does he like me?' Misaki thought, trying to figure out the blue haired boy's feelings towards her.

The pair begin to walk in the direction of Card Capital, leaving the park and their day out together.

They reach the doors of the card shop, and saying their goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is it, I had fun today" Aichi says to Misaki.

"Yeah, I had a good time" She replies to him.

Aichi takes his chance. And pulling her towards him gently with his hand. Clsoing his eyes slowly. Then reaching in, and gave her a kiss.

Misaki took a few moments to relalise what was happening, before sinking into the moment and returning the kiss, in which seemed to last a lot longer, as if time itself stood still, to let the moment last as long as it could.

The two seperated, and Aichi took his hand away from hers, and gave a genuine smile.

"Goodnight, Misaki" He says, before turning his back, and walking down the road, going home.

"Goodnight Aichi!" She calls, before smiling to herself and walking into her own home.

-End Flashback-

Misaki POV

And thats what happened. I haven't spoke to him or anyone about what happened. And as much as I enjoyed it, and that I know his feelings for me. I can't help but worry if it may be awkward between us tomorrow, and its just me he knows at Miyaji, so I can't just abandom him.

Oh well, I'll wait and see.

A/N: First chapter of the two shot done. Hope you enjoyed reading. Tell me what you liked/disliked, or any other comments would be appreciated! :)


End file.
